miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Tikki
|gender = Genderless |pronoun = She/Her |friends = Marinette Dupain-Cheng |likes = Cookies |species = Kwami |latest = |residence = Paris, France (current) Japan (past) Greece (past) Namibia (past) Egypt (past) |abilities = Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation |first = The Bubbler}} Tikki is a kwami that is connected to the Ladybug Miraculous, which Marinette Dupain-Cheng currently owns. With the help of Tikki's power, Marinette uses her earrings to transform into Ladybug. Appearance Tikki is a small crimson creature with a large head, a tiny body, and dark blue eyes. She is very ladybug-like in her appearance, having two antennae, a large black spot on her forehead and each side of her head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically. Personality Tikki is calm and collected,https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5Qry0SBvmdNZjBrckwxb1Y4TU0/view?pli=1 while being optimistic, loving, kind, and encouraging. Having a lot of wisdom, Tikki is very open to giving advice, and she will call people out for bad decisions if necessary. She believes in the importance of saving the world, even willing to help Marinette transform instead of seeing Master Fu to get healed in "Princess Fragrance". Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng Tikki sees Marinette as a fantastic hero who has improved over time, a talented designer, and a sweet friend. The duo have a warm relationship, with Tikki cheering up Marinette whenever she is upset or assisting her in anything, including her fashion work or plans to win Adrien's heart. Tikki has to warn her about things sometimes. When Marinette wastes her Lucky Charm on preventing Chloé from kissing Adrien in "The Bubbler", Tikki tells her that using her power out of jealousy is not a good reason for running out of energy as Ladybug. Having been partners with multiple Ladybugs before, Tikki says that Marinette is the cutest, and she is proud of her for doing her best as the current Ladybug. Plagg While Tikki and Plagg have yet to be seen together in the show, they "know each other very well."https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/690812112290107393 Abilities Tikki is able to fly and levitate. In "Copycat", helping Marinette get Adrien's phone, she shows that she can also phase through solid objects, such as a locker door. As a kwami, Tikki gives Marinette her power of creation (good luck) and transforms her into Ladybug by entering the Ladybug Miraculous. Whenever Marinette uses Lucky Charm, Tikki begins losing power and eventually can't retain the transformation any longer, leaving the earrings and reverting Marinette back to normal. To be able to transform her again, she must refuel by eating food like cookies. Sightings Trivia * Tikki's name means "happiness" in another language.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/648192736970022912 * Tikki's current design is different than it was in the Ladybug PV. In the PV, she is red with a dark brown four leaf clover on her forehead and black eyes, and she is much bigger, being around the size of Marinette's head. * Tikki is the only kwami so far who is referred by the feminine pronoun. es:Tikki ru:Тикки pl:Tikki fr:Tikki pt-br:Tikki Category:Kwami Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters